Patches (Online)/Patch 2.4.7
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v2.4.7 is an incremental patch that includes fixes for Medicinal Use, Dark Stalker, a number of localization fixes, quest fixes, audio fixes, and more. Content FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DARK BROTHERHOOD DLC GAME PACK Miscellaneous Quests & Zones FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Dungeons & Group Content FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Art & Animation Audio Combat & Gameplay Crafting & Economy Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Miscellaneous Quests & Zones UI FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DARK BROTHERHOOD DLC GAME PACK Miscellaneous General *Fixed an issue that was making some French and German localizations for Dark Brotherhood content appear in English. This content is now properly localized into French and German again. Quests & Zones General *Fixed an issue where Aldmeri Dominion and Ebonheart Pact characters could not accept Bounty Quests from the Bounty Boards in Anvil and Kvatch. *A new version of Amelie Crowe will now appear on the Anvil docks when you arrive in the Gold Coast, to help streamline starting the Dark Brotherhood storyline. Contract Quests *Fixed a rarely occurring issue where you would not receive Contract Quests in your character's home alliance after reaching level 50. Sacrament Quests *Fixed an issue where you could be sent after the same target in the same location if you picked up a Sacrament Quest at the exact time when the daily activity reset. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Dungeons & Group Content Maw of Lorkhaj Trial Some item set pieces in Maw of Lorkhaj were incorrectly dropping as bind-on-equip instead of bind-on-pickup. Those items have been corrected and include the following sets: *Roar of Alkosh *Lunar Bastion *Moondancer *Twilight's Remedy FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Art & Animation Figure Fixed an issue that was making ears disappear on character models that were using two specific hairstyles. Audio *Fixed an issue where voice-over was sometimes difficult to hear while in conversation windows. *Fixed an issue in the PC version of the 32-bit client where sometimes audio would stop playing. *Fixed an issue where the Justice Guard chain ability sound was failing to play. Combat & Gameplay General *Made some additional adjustments to all charge abilities (Shield Charge, Critical Charge, etc.) to prevent charging in invalid locations. *Fixed an issue that was preventing some players from reviving using Soul Gems. *Fixed an issue that was causing the incorrect idle animations to sometimes play after weapon swapping. For example, holding a two-handed weapon with one hand as if your character was dual wielding. *Fixed an issue with the Grouping Tool that was resulting in groups of two players having longer queue times than expected. *Fixed an issue where players using the Looking for Group system could be put into a group with more than 4 members. *Fixed an issue where monsters in instances would rarely spawn with only 1 Health Point. World Vampire *Dark Stalker: Fixed an issue where this passive ability was reducing the Movement Speed penalty of Crouch by 50% instead of 100%. This ability's tooltip has also been updated to better describe its bonuses. Alliance War Assault *Caltrops: Made some performance adjustments for this ability and its morphs. Crafting & Economy Alchemy *Fixed the Medicinal Use passive so it once again improves the duration of consumed potions. *Fixed an issue that was preventing the following potions from being usable while moving: **Alliance Battle Draughts **Potions of Hindrance **Potions of Ravage Stamina **Potions of Stamina **Roguish Escape Draughts **Roguish Stealth Draughts Dungeons & Group Content General *Fixed an issue where players sometimes did not receive their reward after completing a random dungeon via the Looking for Group system. *Fixed an issue that sometimes cause players to be teleported back to the entrance of a dungeon immediately after killing the last boss. Dungeons Volenfell *It is no longer possible to kill Quintus Verres prior to summoning the Monstrous Gargoyle. Exploration & Itemization Item Sets *Fixed an issue where the default enchantments on Alliance War weapons had higher values than intended. Miscellaneous General *Fixed an issue that was causing some French and German localizations to be outdated, once again showing old descriptions in abilities, item tooltips, and other locations. This was a display only issue and has now been fixed in both languages. Quests & Zones General: *Fixed a number of issues with interactible quest items not being interactable when prompted by the UI. Shadowfen: *Unbridled Wealth: You can once again interact with the dead guar associated with this quest. Stormhaven: *Azura's Relics: You can once again collect the chest key from the backpack associated with this quest. UI General *Fixed a rarely occurring crash that could happen when the game client accessed specific LUA functions while changing zones. *Fixed an issue where you could not lock equipment via the item lock system that was a higher level than that of your active character. *Added the ability to toggle item locking from within the keyboard bank UI. Category:Online: Post Launch Updates Category:Online: Patches